August 19, 2014 Main Event results
The August 19, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the US Airways Center at the Phoenix, Arizona on August 19, 2014. Summary Days after The Biggest Fight of the Summer, WWE COO Triple H broke into WWE Main Event live via satellite to deliver a major announcement: new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar and former champion John Cena will square off in a SummerSlam rematch at Night of Champions! Curtis Axel went to war with United States Champion Sheamus, while Cesaro joined new main Event announcing team Michael Cole and Byron Saxton at the announce table. After slapping Sheamus around, an infuriated Celtic Warrior retaliated with smash-mouth offense. With Axel still reeling, the champion put him away with a vicious Brogue Kick. After the bout, Cesaro smugly tossed Sheamus’ title to the champion before sauntering up the entrance ramp. It's official. Brock Lesnar will take on John Cena at Night of Champions on Sept. 21 on pay-per-view! WWE COO Triple H broke the news live via satellite during WWE Main Event, exclusively on WWE Network. According to the COO, Cena invoked his rematch clause earlier in the day and The Beast Incarnate accepted. Still fresh off her sisterly betrayal, Nikki Bella took the fight to Emma. With a brutal right hand — similar to the one she hit her sister, Brie, with at SummerSlam — Nikki stunned Emma. The malicious Diva followed it up with a backbreaker for the pinfall. Los Matadores brought reinforcements for their corner in the form of La Vaquita (Hornswoggle in a cow outfit). After avoiding two near pinfall attempts, Slater picked up the victory for his team. Following the bout, Slater looked to dish out some punishment to the diminutive mascots, but El Torito (Spanish for "little bull") and La Vaquita (Spanish for little cow) got the better of Slater, sending him crashing from the ring onto his tag partner, The Gator. From the start, big Erick Rowan proved to be a formidable challenger for The World's Largest Athlete. With Mark Henry in his corner, Big Show did his best gain momentum back after a tough start. Rowan nearly scored a victory with a massive body slam like the one he delivered on Raw, but Show managed to stay alive and deliver a punishing KO Punch for the win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Adam Rose defeated Fandango *Sheamus defeated Curtis Axel (9:50) *Nikki Bella defeated Emma (3:45) *Titus O'Neil & Heath Slater defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito & Hornswoggle) (4:15) *Big Show (w/ Mark Henry) defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Luke Harper) (6:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-19-14 ME 1.jpg 8-19-14 ME 2.jpg 8-19-14 ME 3.jpg 8-19-14 ME 4.jpg 8-19-14 ME 5.jpg 8-19-14 ME 6.jpg 8-19-14 ME 7.jpg 8-19-14 ME 8.jpg 8-19-14 ME 9.jpg 8-19-14 ME 10.jpg 8-19-14 ME 11.jpg 8-19-14 ME 12.jpg 8-19-14 ME 13.jpg 8-19-14 ME 14.jpg 8-19-14 ME 15.jpg 8-19-14 ME 16.jpg 8-19-14 ME 17.jpg 8-19-14 ME 18.jpg 8-19-14 ME 19.jpg 8-19-14 ME 20.jpg 8-19-14 ME 21.jpg 8-19-14 ME 22.jpg 8-19-14 ME 23.jpg 8-19-14 ME 24.jpg 8-19-14 ME 25.jpg 8-19-14 ME 26.jpg 8-19-14 ME 27.jpg 8-19-14 ME 28.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #99 results * Main Event #99 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events